grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Product Placement
This list is incomplete. Spot product placement in the series? Add it here! Product placement occurs in any series. Sometimes it's by accident, the producer pays a fee to display a product, and sometimes the product's company pays for time on the screen. General *Almost all of the mobile phones in the series are iPhones. Nick Burkhardt *Nick owns a white iPhone 4 with service provided by AT&T. *Nick uses an LED flashlight Dorcy 41-4297 as police duty flashlight. *Nick uses an Apple Macbook for work purposes. *Nick drives a Toyota Land Cruiser. *Nick's trailer inherited from his aunt is an Airstream Globetrotter Land Yacht. *Nick's Siegbarste Gewehr shot a .577 and two .600 caliber Nitro Express bullets. Nick's House *Nick owns a Dell desktop computer as well as an iMac. Juliette *Juliette drives a Subaru. *Juliette owns a Macintosh desktop computer and surfs the Internet using Apple Safari. *Juliette is seen browsing a site called "KnowZip", an "interactive technology database" which is obviously parodied from Wikipedia. The article she looks up, Parahuman also exists on Wikipedia, though the prop designers took care to see the article contained different text, images, and content. Interestingly, however, the last three sections are identical to those of Wikipedia at that time: "See also", "References", and "External links". "See also" usually would not appear on a Wikipedia article, so the fact it is included both on the source article and on the show is (in a sense) comical. Monroe *Monroe drives a light yellow 1973 Volkswagen Super Beetle. *Monroe attended grad school at Brown University. *Monroe owns an Apple Macbook. Rosalee * Rosalee drives a Fiat 500 Hank *Hank drives a dark blue Dodge Charger. Dr. Harper Dr. Harper uses an Apple Macbook for work purposes. Police department *The police department uses Microsoft Windows Vista with various modifications to the GUI. *Most, if not all, of the police officers' phones are iPhones. Press *The press release on the murder in says it is authored by camerawoman Danielle Eddington. *The archived news article on the deaths of Nick's parents shows C. David Hall-Cottrill as the author. This is the owner of CDStuff, a movie prop shop. *All reporters seen represent MSNBC KGW NewsChannel 8, and all television news reports shown are broadcasted by that station as well. *The press agent who phones Nick represents the Associated Press. *The press release on Soledad Marquesa's apprehension says it is authored by Rachel Thomson, a prop designer. Minor characters *The postman drove a Volkswagen Type 2. *Gilda Darner is seen driving a Nissan pickup truck. *Bud's kitchen has an "enter at your own risk" sign advertising the Oregon State Beavers. *Melissa Wincroft uses Avon "Undeniable" perfume. *Billy Capra drives a '67 royal blue MGB Roadster with chrome bumpers. Nick calls this build the "most desirable MG ever made". *Carter Brimley uses a phone with service provided by AT&T. *Hank indicates some colored fibers came from expensive German vehicles, naming BMW, Audi, and Porsche as possibilities. *Carter Brimley drives a BMW X5. *Trey Harrison drives a silver Audi sedan. *Hap Lasser owned and enjoyed the 17th issue of Xena: Warrior Princess. *Angelina Lasser drives a Harley-Davidson. *Dustin is seen driving Jeep. *Logan Patterson carried a Walther 32 pistol. *Mary Robinson's 1933 Lusina Geneve watch had Valjoux movements. *Lenny Drake drove a Ford Mustang. *Mason Snyder drove a red Chevrolet Camaro. *The Eisbibers are seen driving an orange Ford F250. *Andy Salazar worked at a Battery X-Change store. *Martin Burgess drove a gray Chevrolet Chevette. *Nick said that Hank lost $80 on a Blazers game. *Marnassier's stolen getaway vehicle is a Chevrolet pickup truck. *Nick, Monroe, and Bud are watching a Portland Timbers game on TV. *Miguel is seen using an Apple computer when his mother calls Adalind Schade. Other businesses *The Y.M.C.A. murder happens on Portland Streetcar #10. *In Serena Dunbrook wears stilettos with red-lacquered soles by Christian Louboutin. *Wu casually refers to the CSI as the Geek Squad, and refers to Nick's acting as an Oscar-worthy performance, comparing him to Robert De Niro. *Hank speaks of a bee the size of LeBron James, and Parker suggests it was the size of the Big Three combined. *The Mellifers organize flash mobs via Twitter. *Monroe analogizes his helping Nick as Lassie helping Timmy. *Hank, Wu, Nick, and Adalind meet up at Clarklewis for a drink. *An industrial air filter is shown bearing a large label showing the real telephone number and name of Airfilco. *An E. Howard & Co. timepiece is purported by reapers to be needing serviced. *Nick says Steven Bamford looks like he went 50 rounds with Mike Tyson. *Folter Clinic uses Apple computers. *The neon sign for Oregon Leather Company takes up a good third of the screen each time Nick is shown during a dialogue with Juliette. * opens in the Graeter Art Gallery. *A Rolex is stolen, gifted, stolen again, and sold by a family of Spinnetode. *Monroe, Nick, and Hank enjoy breakfasts from Grand Central Bakery and Voodoo Doughnut in multiple episodes. *Akira Kimura makes use of the Portland International Airport taxi. *Nathaniel Adams stays in room 122 of the Governor Hotel. (The room number is a self-reference to the episode number). *Kimura stays at the Palms Motor Hotel, though the sign has a few letters burnt out, reading "THE PAL MOTOR HOTE". *Juliette makes double reservations at the Laurelhurst Market. *Nick drops his mother Kelly off at the Union Station, although she breaks into her own locked vehicle instead of using their services. *Ryan Smulson sports a full collection of Logitech, including mouse, keyboard, speakers, and webcam. Soundtrack Main article: Music. Category:Content